Accident
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Sasuke! Naruto kecelakaan! Dia 'disenggol' motor saat ke mini market.  Mata Sasuke terbelalak membaca isi pesan tersebut. Alih-alih membalas pesan itu, dia langsung menelepon Kiba.


Fujo kembali minna!^o^

Ada yang kangen sama Fujo?*pedegila*

Dunia itu kejam ya? Kenapa ide nulis bisa mengucur-?- dengan lancarnya pas Fujo baru aja mau buka buku buat belajar ulangan harian besok! Hah!

DSCLAIMER: Sasu and Naru is mine!*ditimpuk dari berbagai penjuru sama masashi and asistennya*

**-ACCIDENT-**

TING...TONG... TING... TONG... TING... TONG...

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar di sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa-siswi Konohagakuen siap-siap menuju rumah atau mengikuti kegiatan klub masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan para murid di kelas 3-B.

"Ayo pulang,Sasuke!" Seru pemuda tampan berambut pirang pada sosok yang duduk dibelakang kursinya.

"Hn. Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, Naru. Ada janji dengan Tou-san," sahut pemuda lain yang kalah tampan dari pemuda bermata biru.

"Oh, kalau begitu ak-," ucapan pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu terputus.

"Ayo pulang!" Teriak pemuda lain yang ada di meja seberang.

"Sasuke ada urusan, Kiba. Jadi kita hanya pulang berdua saja," terang Naruto pada sahabat karibnya.

"Hmm," Pemuda bernama Kiba hanya memanggut saja.

Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda peinta anjing itu. Lalu berjalan kearah meja Naruto.

"aku titip Naruto. Jaga dia baik-baik," ucap sang marga Uchiha itu datar tapi mengintimidasi.

"Tenang saja. Paling parah hanya tertabrak truk atau diculik om-om hidung belang," canda Kiba.

"Kubunuh kau kalau itu sampai terjadi." Sasuke berkata dengan serius.

Naruto hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat keprotektifan sang kekasih.

Setelah mengecup kening Naruto dan membisikkan kalimat 'hati –hati dijalan', Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas.

**XXX**

Sasuke duduk dengan bosan disalah satu restoran jepang ternama tempat keluarganya berkumpul dengan seluruh keluarga uchiha lain untuk menjalin keakraban yang dilakukan setahun sekali.

Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengarkan cerita salah satu pamannya tentang anak perempuannya yang kawin lari. Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke izin dengan dengan keluaganya untuk ke toilet. Ia ingin menghubungi pujaan hatinya. Sekedar menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Untuk mengusir kejenuhannya.

Tapi beberapa kali dihubungi sama sekali tak ada repon. Dihubungi ke telepon rumahnya pun sama saja. Akhirnya Sasuke mengirim pesan pada Kiba yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah Naruto.

_To : Kiba_

_Aku menghubungi Naruto tak ada jawaban. Datangi rumahnya dan lihat sedang apa dia. _

Tak lama ada balasan dari Kiba.

_From : kiba_

_Aku bukan pelayanmu. Jangan seenaknya memerintah begitu! Mungkin dia tidur. Aku malas ke rumahnya._

Sasuke yang sedang sebal langsung cepat-cepat membalas.

_To : Kiba_

_Pergi. Atau ku bunuh anjing kesayanganmu!_

Tak sampai dua menit ada balasan dari kiba.

_From : Kiba_

_Baiklah! Aku pergi sekarang. Jangan sentuh Akamaru! Sialan kau!_

Sambil menunggu kabar dari Kiba Sasuke kembali ketempat keluarganya.

**Dua puluh menit kemudian...**

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Cepat-cepat dibukanya pesan tersebut.

_From : Kiba_

_Sasuke! Naruto kecelakaan! Dia 'disenggol' motor saat ke mini market._

Mata Sasuke terbelalak membaca isi pesan tersebut. Alih-alih membalas pesan itu, dia langsung menelepon Kiba.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Nada cemas ketara dari suaranya.

"Tidak parah kok. Tangan kanannya terkilir dan lecet juga memar di lutut dan di kepalanya," balas kiba diseberang sana.

"Sudah dibawa kerumah sakit?"

"Tadi dibawa ke klinik 24jam sama penabraknya. Lukanya hanya yang kusebutkan tadi kok. Tak perlu khawatir, dia sedang istirahat."

"Hn,"

"Kau ada dimana sih?"

"Restoran di Shinjuku."

"Hmm."

"Hn." Sasuke pun langsung mematikan ponselnya

**XXX**

Kiba Pov

Aaaah sudah pukul delapan malam ya? Aku harus mandi dan kerumah naruto untuk mengembalikan bukunya yang ku pinjam tadi saat pulang sekolah. Sudah jaji sih.

Saat mengambil handuk di kursi meja belajar ku dengar ponselku bergetar. Ku raih ponselku yang adadi kasur dan kubuka isi pesannya.

_From : Naruto_

_Kiba, ke rumahku sekarang juga! Aku butuh buku-ku!_

_To : Naruto_

_Sedang siap-siap. Sabarlah._

Setelah membalasnya aku langsung menuju kamar mandi.

**XXX**

Aku berjalan santai ke rumah Naruto. Dalam perjalanan aku memikirkan kejadian tadi. Saat aku mengerjai si Uchiha itu. Hahahaha rasakan! Memang enak ku bohongi! Hanya karena teleponnya tidak diangkat saja langsung memerintahku seperti aku ini pelayannya! Mentang-mentang rumahku hanya dua blok dari rumah pacarnya. Huh!

Aku masih senyum-senyum geli saat masuk ke gerbang rumah Naruto. Tapi senyumku menghilang saat aku melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu rumah Naruto dengan wajah menyeramkan. Disebelahnya Naruto berdiri dengan wajah galak. Cepat sekali dia datang. Seharusnya dari Shinjuku ke rumah Naruto kan makan waktu satu setengah jam, tapi kurang dari lima puluh menit sejak aku di teleponya dia sudah ada di rumah sekali dia.

Aku masih diam ditempat aku berdiri. Sampai suara Naruto mengintrupsi pikiranku.

"Hei, Kiba! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Mengerjai Sasuke seperti itu! Dia sampai harus meminjam motor milik Itachi-nii dan ngebut kesini cuma untuk melihat keadaanku, tahu! Bagaimana kalau dia yang kecelakaan karena terlalu panik? Kau ini jahat sekali!" Teriak Naruto marah sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. ha.. ha.. ha.." tawa ku pun meledak. Aku berhasil! Aku benar-benar berhasil mengerjai si Uchiha itu! Tak kusangka cowok dingin nan stoik macam dia bisa panik seperti itu karena mendengar kekasihnya kecelakaan. Naruto memang kelemahan Sasuke!

Aku masih asik tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah ada disebelahku dan langsung menjitak kepalaku cukup keras sampai aku meringis.

" Anjing bau sialan!" Maki Sasuke geram.

Tangan kiriku memegangi kepalaku yang dipukul Sasuke. Tangan kananku menggenggam buku Naruto yang ku pinjam. Sebagai perlawananku pada Sasuke, kulempar buku Naruto kearah pemiliknya. Dan telak mengenai wajah sang uke. Naruto pun mengaduh kesakitan. Yah buku itu memang cukup tebal.

Sasuke yang tidak terima pemuda kesayangannya diperlakukan semena-mena pun siap memukul wajah sang pelempar. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku sudah kabur menjauh dari iblis yang siap memutilasiku saat itu juga.

"Grrr... awas kau Sialan!" Sasuke pun ikut lari untuk menghajar ku. Yah, acara kejar-kejaran pun tak terelakkan apalagi saat Naruto ikut bergabung untuk memukulku.

**END**

Kisah ini benar-benar Fujo alami beberapa waktu lalu. Fujo yang jadi kiba. Bedanya Fujo di timpukin buku sama cowoknya sohib Fujo. Hahaha mukanya lucu sekali waktu itu! Rasakan pembalasan dendamku!

Selama ini Fujo Cuma jadi lalat diantara mereka kalau lagi pulang skul bareng. Huh, bikin iri saja! Mentang-mentang fujo jomblo! TT3TT

Ada yang inget sama fic 'Fate'? enaknya Sasuke di siksa kayak apa ya biar menderita? Kasih ide donk minna!

Review fujo tunggu dari kawan-kawan sekalian! Kalau ada yang flame misalnya memaki penulisan Fujo yang ancur, EYD yang berantakan, sifat tokoh yang terlalu OOC, typo yang super banyak, fujo terima dengan tangan terbuka dan hati lapang. Fujo sadar banget fic ini emang jelek!

Tapi, kalau mau jelek-jelekin S.N or N.S pergi aja sonoh!

REVIEW OR FLAME?


End file.
